Testing Fate
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Lost and confused, a young girl finds herself in the small town of Forks, Washington after a one in a hunderd chance of something happening to her that will change her life forever. Can she handle it or will she test her fate past it's limits? Emby/OC.
1. Prologue

**Reader: You retard, stop making new stories and focus on finishing your others!**

**Me: But I like this one!**

**Reader: So you don't like your others?**

**Me: ...**

**Reader: Yeah, EXACTLY.**

**Me: Shut up, I'm posting it anyways. MUAHAHA.**

**Reader: You must not have a life...**

**Me: ...Harsh...**

* * *

><p>Her hair was a rich golden color, almost white in the sun. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain - like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald - green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed to be the picture of perfection. But did perfection phase into a giant, horse sized wolf?<p>

I didn't think so.

She hated what had happened to her, she couldn't understand why fate had be so undeniably cruel. She had been a good girl, she got straight A's, was nice to everyone, never did anything bad - she was good.

She was pure.

So, why had something like this happen? It turned her bitter, angry - she was enraged with the fact that her whole life just was destroyed. Everything she had ever dreamed of, disappeared. Poof - gone. Now all that was left of her life was having to protect some land with people she had never met - all because of one stupid argument that set her off, that ruined her entire life.

She didn't want this! It was unfair, she doesn't deserve it!

So all that was left was a question.

Why?

oOoOo

The gangly, 14 year old scowled as she chewed the microwaved frozen macaroni. She had just gotten home from a long night of patrols, she snorted at herself; thinking about the snarky comeback to William's dumb joke. She remembered it easily, it still made her shake just thinking about it.

_"Oh look who's here, it's baby pup - think you can keep up with us this time?" He snickered at her scowling face,_

_"At least I'm not dumb enough to hit a rock while cliff diving," She sneered back at him just as easily, the wolves in her head laughed - agree with her completely._

She was the only female in the pack now, months before Leah had retired to be with her husband. It had been a terrifying experience for little Hope, the night she phased - she was in a heated argument with her mother, over something as stupid as getting a B on her report card. Hope had stormed back to her bedroom, locking the door the second it slammed shut. Rage filled every single fiber of her, a burning went down her spine. She felt her bones shift and she soon exploded out of her own skin onto her tan carpeted bedroom floor. She landed on all fours, confusion went through her as she brought her large wolf head up to look in the mirror. She whimpered at the sight, there stood a large - horse sized white wolf with a single silver stripe going down it's snout. She opened her mouth, exposing a pink tongue and a full set of razor sharp teeth. She yelped and jumped back, wanting to get as far away from the reflection as quick as she could.

Thus, breaking her dresser in the process. A shard of wood pieced her side, she let out an agonizing howl of pain and leaped away from the dresser, crashing through her open window and landing on the long, green grass that had long since been mowed. She looked at the grass, knowing how she and the grass were the same - both neglected but still shined like a bright color on the outside no matter how terrible they felt on the inside.

Soon, several voices came into her mind at once. She yelped and spun around - looking for where the voices came from.

_Guys, shut up. _A loud, deep voice instructed. _Uh, hi - not being rude or anythin', but who are you and where the hell are you?_

Hope's wolf eyes widened, _who is this? _She questioned, she felt like someone or several someones were picking at her brain, taking all of her secrets. She had never felt so exposed. She tried to shield her mind away from them, she thought of a big brick wall - soon the voices were gone as fast as they showed up.

Little Hope trotted away from her house, not sparing one last glace and entered the forest. Hoping to find shelter and a way back to her old body. After hours of running, she dropped to the forest floor with a whimper. She was exhausted, and hot. She had a lot of fur - to much for her liking.

There she laid, spending her friday night curled up on the ground in a forest along the Organ border - not knowing what she was, or what had happened to her.


	2. Just Dandy

_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me _

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up _

_This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me _

_Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up_

_(Hope's POV)_

The voices had returned, I felt my wall crumple and let them pick at my mind. I ran through Organ, and eventually took the directions from one of the voices in my head. The journey was long, I was tired - but I wanted to show that I was strong, seeing as how I was already getting critism for being a fourteen year old girl.

_Youngest to ever phase, _The guy named Collin huffed. _To bad Leah isn't here._ He said with a sarcastic edge. I wrinkled my nose and felt myself picking at his thoughts this time. Leah had been a wolf, but recently retired to live with her husband. I felt myself saden - so I was alone.

_Poor you, _A guy snicked. I growled, it startled him and I - had I really just made that noise?

I whimpered, I felt so unhuman.

A few of them laughed, _We are unhuman; haven't you noticed yet? _I snarled at how harsh they were being. It pissed me off more than my mom had.

_Cry me a river,_ William said, he was one of the bigger jerks to me so far. I had only known them for a few short hours! He was Jacob's son. Jacob was the alpha, making William have a lot of power too. God, this all sounded so dumb. How is this even possible?

_Long story, _One of them grumbled - Seth I think. He was the Beta. He actually wasn't a dick, but right now he seemed to be in a foul mood.

_Where do I go from here? _I questioned as I passed a sign that said; Welcome to Forks. The town was wet, and cold. But surpringly, it didn't bother me.

_A few more miles north,_ Seth said with a sigh. _And we're nearly 108 degrees - cold doens't bother us anymore._

My eyes widened at this, someone was usually dead at that temperature!

It was strangely quiet for the time being as I ran to this indian rezervation called La Push. William and Brandon had so far been the youngest in the pack. William being seventeen and Brandon fifteen. Brandon was nicer to me, but still kind of a dick. He was just following after his big brother. The rest of the guys were all either forty or almost forty - from what I picked up. But none of them looked a day over twenty - two.

I had learned a lot so far of what I exactly am now, but I wasn't the only one questioning why I had turned into a giant dog - or as they liked to put it, phased into a shape - shifter.

It was scary but completely facinating. They all had wondered why some little white girl from Organ had phased. It worried them that maybe a 'leech' or a vampire (I was seriously skepical when they started discussing that) was in the area. I looked down at the ground as I ran, but when I looked up several minuets later a line of eight gigantic wolves stood before me. I yelped and turned to high tail away.

They all let out howls of laughter. And I thought I was _big_.

_We're not going to eat you, _Seth said with a laugh. I pressed my ears flat against my head as I made my way towards them slowly.

The biggest one, a russet wolf; walked around me. _Small, h_e noted _How fast can you run? h_e asked.

_I don't know... _I trailed off. He huffed and looked over at Seth,

_Seth's the fastest, so run against him or something. _I blinked a few times, great - I was about to get shown up. I trotted over to the sandy wolf and stood next to him. I felt so _small_.

_Ready, runt? h_e joked.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, sure._

_Go! _Brandon yelled, he began howling with laughter. I took off quickly, catching up to Seth in a matter of seconds. He looked at me and grunted, pushing himself faster. I growled and did the same, I passed him quickly and kept running. Leaving him in the dust.

Everyone was pretty much silent, _Wait til' Embry gets a loud of this, Seth got beat by a girl! _I turned around and ran back to where they all were.

_Who's Embry?_ I questioned,

_Another pack member, he's probably with some girls. _Collin said with snickering.

_Collin!_ Jacob roared, _Do not go there when she's around._

_Uh . . . is there something wrong? _

Jacob shook his head, _Seeing as how you aren't from around here, and you most likely need some clothing - I'll take you back to my house. My wife might have some clothing that'll fit you._

He trotted away, with his two sons and I following.

oOoOo

"These ought to fit you," She said with a gleaming smile. Jacob's wife was breathtakingly beautiful, painfully so. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and danced with life as she spoke. She seemed so very pure and up - beat, almost innocently so. Her copper curls were tight and bounced every time she moved. She had porcelain skin that seemed to glisten and shine when the sun's light hit her through the window. Her scent was sweet, but not the nauseating kind of sweet. The kind of sweet you would want to have as a perfume or something.

"Thank you," I said softly as she handed me an off the shoulder, flowy black and white striped tee. It was one that was supposed to stop at your naval. I have quite a few at home actual. I'd rather call them crop tops. Along the items she gave me were a pair of pretty short jean shorts, I wasn't that found of them - but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity seeing as how I'm only in a robe, a bra and pantie set that still had the tags on them and some very nice looking leather's gladiator sandals.

"I'll let you get dressed, " she flashed me one more beautiful smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. I wasted no time getting dressed, I felt rather uncomfortable and exposed. Everything fit me quite well, but when I took a look in the mirror I hadn't expected to see what I saw.

I no longer looked fourteen, most definitely not. I could easily pass as being seventeen - maybe eighteen. And that scared me; a lot. I had grown up in a matter of hours, my hair was the same though. Still long and wavy, so blonde it was almost white. My eyes were the same emerald-green color as well. I smiled, knowing at least two things hadn't changed. I knew I was taller; much taller. Maybe 5'11'', I hated being tall though. But how long and slender my legs looked was a plus. I was definitely toned now, and lean. Before I had been pencil stick thin.

I actually felt like a woman, but then my realization hit me. I wasn't a woman, I was a scared little girl that had no clue what was really going on.

As I accusingly stared at my reflection, I actually hadn't noticed how far my hearing was reaching out. I furrowed my light brows knowing I could easily hear the conversation between Jacob and his wife, they were discussing me.

"How old is she?" his wife asked,

He seemed to paused for a moment, "Fourteen,"

"Oh, Jacob - she's so young . . . "

"I know, Nessie. And she's really far from home - she's a new wolf, I can't just make her go back home. She's so confused, you should of heard her thoughts." he seemed to sigh, I felt the shuffle of feet - she must have walked towards him.

"Then don't make her, Jacob - you know Sarah would love someone her age around. She's dying for a friend that isn't a boy." Nessie, Jacob's wife seemed to scold him.

He took in a deep breath, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Offer our home to her, let her stay with us until she's ready to go home. She must be scared out of her wits." my heart panged at her concern for me already. I hadn't even spoke much to the woman and she wanted to take me in?

I felt so helpless. I pursed my lips into a tight line before leaving the bathroom and bedroom. I stepped into the hallway quietly, but only to run into a thick, warm wall.

"Watch it - oh." the voice said lightly, I looked up and staggered back. "Hope?" he questioned aloud.

"Hi," I mumbled. Great, now Brandon would mess with me more. He gave me a wolfish grin instead, catching me off guard.

"You look nice,"

I gave him a weird look, "So, now you're going to be nice to me?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He frowned, "Yeah - I guess I am." He gave me another smile before making his way around me and proceeding down the hallway and disappearing into what I imagined was his room. I scratched my temple for a second in confusion before blowing it off and continuing to where Jacob and his wife were discussing things. They quieted when I entered the room.

"Oh," Jacob's wife said when she saw me, her eyes widening slightly before she smiled and her eyes beginning to dance once more. "I'm glad to see those clothing go to good use, it fits you well." I looked down at what I as wearing and returned a smile.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "you really didn't have to . . . "

"It's no problem!" she replied cheerfully,

Jacob cleared his throat, "Well, Hope - seeing as how your living situation is slightly limited . . . "

"I don't want to be a hassle, I can get a job or something - rent an apartment." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"We have three sons, all around your age - and you're a very pretty girl, we're not saying we don't trust you . . . we don't trust them." she laughed lightly, "So, we're offering you my family's old home in Forks, you'll be alone - but we could have one of the guys drop by daily to make sure you're okay."

I blinked in surprise, "You - you're offering me, an entire _house_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes - If seems we are." she replied with another sparkling smile.

"Why?"

Jacob spoke up this time, "I know you don't want to live with a bunch of hormonal wolves, or a bunch of old wolves - so you might as well take this opportunity to explore some freedom. Seeing as how you didn't have much . . . before." I nodded my head quickly, he must have picked up some things about how strict my parents were.

"I really don't know how to thank you two, this is really the kindest thing anyone will ever do for me in my entire life." I swallowed the lump in my throat once again, pushing the tears back.

"Well, I go to the store every Wednesday and Saturday - so I'll pick you up those days around noon to get some grocery's."

How were her sons so arrogant when she was this nice?

"Mo - om!" A girl yelled as she stormed into the kitchen. "Masen took my iPod,_ again_." She was beautiful, she looked identical to her mother besides her hair being black and her eyes being bright green.

"Masen," Jacob's wife called. A boy came into the room not long after that, he was smaller than his brothers; but not by much. "iPod." was all his mother had to say for him to hand it back to his sister. Jacob cleared his throat, "Hope, these are my youngest children; Sarah and Masen. They're both fourteen, too."

Sarah turned and looked at me, her eyes widened a bit, "Dad, you're such a liar. She is obviously not fourteen." Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away. I bit my lip nervously.

"Hi, I'm Masen. Sorry 'bout my sister, she's a huge bit - " Jacob shot him a look, "bitterly nice person?" He finished, sounding almost like it was a question. I laughed and gave him a small wave, "Hope Mathews."

He shot a look at his parents for leaving the kitchen, "Sarah isn't normally like that . . . " she trailed off, looking in the direction her children went.

She was so young looking, how could she have _four_ kids? "It's perfectly fine, I can be a bit hostile too."

"We have a bonfire tonight," Jacob piped up, "sort of pack tradition if a new member phases for the first time, so - you might as well stick around until then." He suggested.

"Oh, um - okay." I replied quietly.

"Would you like to help me cook some food for tonight? I could use an extra pair of hands." his wife asked with another beaming smile, she must really love life to smile this damn much.

"Sure - I'm not much of a cook though . . . "

She dismissed me by waving her hand, "I'm a good teacher." I watched as Jacob placed a single kiss on her forehead before leaving us in the kitchen.

"So," I started. "What are you cooking?"

She smiled and went to the fridge, pulling out assortments of meats, veggies and things to make bread of some sort. "The whole nine yards," she replied with nothing but a scowl, "The guys eat a lot. You probably will too, the heat from your body burns off the food quickly." she said softly.

"You two have been married a long time, huh?" I questioned.

She smiled softly and nodded her head, "Around seventeen years."

I furrowed my brows. "Um, may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm turning twenty four in a few months," She replied without looking up from where she was pulling out pans to put the meat in.

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

She let out a tinkling laugh, "I should probably mention that I'm half vampire, half human. A hybrid. Weird - I know. I fully matured at seven, and I've looked like this ever since." She looked up and met my wide eyes. "Oh don't look like you just got hit by a bus, it's one of the less abnormal things you'll soon face with being a wolf." she offered casually.

I let out a single nervous laugh, "That - that sounds just dandy." I replied sarcastically.

Dandy, indeed.


	3. Sam

_Until I met you, m__y world was empty_

_Until I met you, t__he sky was gray_

_And everything I believed in, I can feel it slip away_

_That was all until the day, until the day I met you_

_The Sunsteak; Until I Met You_

_(Hope's POV)_

I watched as Nessie left the room to go talk to her daughter for a moment, I looked around and spot the phone. I rush over and dial my home number.

"Rick Mathews speaking," my father answered after a few rings in a monotone voice.

I bite my lip, "Hi, dad."

It was silent for a moment, "Where are you?" he asked harshly.

"Y - you don't need to worry about me, I'm out and about. On my own, sort of."

"You come home right now, do you understand me? I will take away your laptop, your cell phone, your TV - you are grounded for - for life when you get back!"

I closed my eyes, "I'm not coming home."

"You will be coming home, I can call the police - "

"I'm a runaway, dad. There's nothing they can do about runaways."

It was quiet for a few moments, "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

"It's not something I necessarily want to do." I answered honestly.

"When are you coming home?" he asked, I heard the strain in his voice.

I wrinkled my nose, "Not for a long time,"

"You have obligations . . . your big dance recital . . . "

I huffed, "I'm sorry, but this isn't something I can just say 'sorry, I'm going home now'."

"What are you doing? Are you with a boy, did you run away with some boy we don't know about?" he questioned, the venom in his voice was completely noticeable

I chuckled, "No - I'll tell you when I'm older, or something." I heard the sound or Nessie's feet padding along the wood floors. "Look, I have to go. Bye dad." I hung up quickly and went back to chopping onions.

"You could have talked longer, I don't mind." she said as she entered the room with a smile. "If any thing, I'd encourage you to talk longer. I never really get time to talk with my family anymore. Their always busy doing God knows what." she waved her hand in the air as she rolled her eyes and came over to continue chopping tomatoes.

I shrugged, "I really didn't want to talk to him any longer anyways."

She looked over at me, giving me a look saying she didn't believe me.

"Really, I didn't." I repeated, "But I do have a question?"

"Yeah?" She stopped her chopping to look at me,

I bit my bottom lip, "What exactly do I do . . . about school?"

She let out a tinkling laugh, "Well, if we enroll you into high school - you are in high school, aren't you?"

I had to bite my tongue to not reply with a snarky remark, "Yes," I said in between clenched teeth, I couldn't be rude to a woman that was being this nice. It was a simple question, no need to get angry over it.

Right?

"Anyways, if we enroll you - you'd probably live with us. I mean, Jake, the kids and I." She said with a bit of unsurity in her voice,

I bit my lip and stopped chopping, "Well, I wouldn't mind living with you - but I could deal with no high school for a little while."

She smiled, "I understand, well - how about after the bonfire my boys can take you back to the Cullen house?"

I knitted my eyebrows, "I could find it on my own . . . "

She tossed a look at me from over her shoulder, "Nope, sorry." she gave me a smile before chopping her tomatoes again. I scowled at her back before turning back to my onions to chop.

oOoOo

"Pup's here!" I heard William yell from across the raging, colorful fire that was burning brightly. I scowled and continued to haul food to the little table that seemed to hold everything she made. I was quickly surprised to see that so far the table hadn't collapsed.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just . . . " she sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately," she said with a sad smile.

I shrugged, "S'okay."

A warm hand rested it's self on my shoulder. I turned around to see Brandon smiling down at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at his hand then back up at his face.

"Hey!" he said in a cheerful tone,

"Uh, hi." I blinked a few times then looked back down at his hand. He quickly removed his hand and gave me a bashful smile,

"You made it," he announced happily.

I pursed my lips and gave him a weird look, "I noticed."

He laughed lightly, "Sorry 'bout my mom, she can be a bit overbearing at times."

I scoffed, "What are you talking about, she's really nice!"

This time he was the one giving me a weird look, "Sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes, "She said you guys would probably clean out the food table in less then ten minuets?"

He shoved his hands in his front pockets, "In just about any second, when my mom walks away they will. Everyone knows not to go near her when she's doing her food thing."

I furrowed my brows, "Why?"

He gave me a scared look, "One time, my uncle Paul - he used to be a wolf - anyways, one time during Christmas, he tried to eat the food before she was finished cooking everything - she slapped his arm away from the turkey so hard, it gave him a mark and ended up making him burn his entire hand on the stove top."

My eyes widened, I turned around and watched her walk away over to Jacob, "She doesn't seem like that type of person, I guess." I said with an awkward laugh.

I turned back around and watched him shrug his shoulders. "She's not, she just likes it when people are patient. My uncle was the unfortunate one to show everyone my mom means business."

"Apparently so," I whispered under my breath.

He started laughing and slung his arm around my neck and brought me to his side, "What are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth,

He chuckled, "C'mon, I'm just being nice."

I snorted and ducked out from under his arm. He gave me a weird look, "What's your problem?" he mumbled,

I rolled my eyes, "You." I started waking away from him when he grasped my wrist. I yanked my arm away from him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Bringing his face inches from mine.

"You listen here, Brandon. My life is pretty fucked up at the moment - and you hitting on me every other second does not _help_. I will remind you that I am only fourteen, and I am in no means looking for a horny fifteen year old trying to get with me. Got it?" I snarled, he gulped and shook his head. I pushed him away from me and stalked angrily past some people who obviously just witnessed my spaz.

"Great," I mumbled as I walked away. I crossed my arms over my chest and listened to the waves crash against the rocky shore. I heard a rustling in the trees and looked up to see the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. He was tall, dark, and far more handsome than all the other guys I had seen.

My breath caught in my throat as he finally looked up at met my eyes. A shaky breath fell past my lips as I took in his chiseled jaw and chin, high cheek bones, straight nose and dark eyes. I blinked a few times as I gawked at the half naked man before me. He couldn't be older than 20, maybe 21 if anything. I don't remember meeting him when I met the rest of the pack.

A light bulb went_ 'ping'_ in my mind, it's Embry. Jacob's other beta aside from Seth. He made his way around sharp rocks, jumping and leaping over them to stand towering in front of me. I swallowed a little, taking in his dark, handsome features and spiky black hair. His dark brown eyes bore into mine, giving me chills of delight. I felt like gravity had stopped moving - all I saw was him. I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out this weird feeling. I wanted to be close to him, like how I was close with my brother. He was single handedly the hottest thing I had ever seen, but It wasn't attraction I was feeling. No, that just felt down right weird to think about it like that.

I felt so connected with him, and I didn't even know him. All I knew was his name, his rank, and his age.

But the feeling never subsided.

"Y - you must be Embry," I sputtered out finally, he smiled slowly and nodded his head.

"I take it you're Hope, not as little as I thought you would be." he furrowed his dark brows and pursed his lips as he stared at me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Bonfire's back there," He noted, nodding his head a little ways down the beach. "Whatcha doin' down here?"

I rubbed my forearm gently, "Just . . . walking." I lied, he gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you sure?" he asked with raised eyebrows,

I sighed and looked down, "I kind of blew up in Brandon's face about something stupid, he just put his arm around my shoulder and it made me angry for some stupid reason."

He chuckled, "You're a new wolf, I'm surprised you were able to phase back so quickly - it took me two weeks to control myself to even come back closer to the rez. I was out in the middle of nowhere with Sam until I could calm down, it took me a long time."

My eyes widened, who was Sam? Was it bad that I could change back so fast? "Is it a bad thing that I could . . . um, phase back that quick?"

He shook his head quickly, "Oh - no, not at all. It just means your more controlled and calm. But I did hear about how you're faster than Seth, the guy's have been making fun of him 'cause of that." he started laughing lightly.

My mouth formed a little 'o' shape, "I didn't mean . . . "

He stopped laughing, "Hope, it's fine." he assured me, a smile tugged at my lips.

"So he's not mad?"

He shook his head, "Seth never gets mad, he's always so freakin' happy go lucky and smiling all the time it makes people question whether or not he's even sane."

I softly laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "He seemed to be kind of grumpy when I first phased."

Embry laughed, "Seth? Grumpy? How is that even possible . . . " I started laughing at him for mocking Seth. He threw me a big, white smile.

"So," I started, remembering a question in my mind that was lingering. "Who's Sam?"

"Just an old pack member." Embry replied,

"Is he nice?"

Embry shrugged, "I guess - hey, let's go back before both of us end up starving. Their all raiding the food table now." I looked up to see him staring down where everyone was. I laughed and nodded my head. I turned and began walking in that direction.

"Hope! Embry?" Brandon's curious voice called out. Everyone turned to look at us monetarily. I blushed and looked down. Brandon jogged over to me, "Hey - I want to apologize about being like that. I just want to be friends, honestly." he held his hand up with a smile.

I watched Embry stare at Brandon for a minuet before stalking over to the food table. I turned my attention back to Brandon but still stole little glaces at Embry, "It's fine, I overreacted."

"Okay, good." he said with a grin, "Have you had some of my mom's bread? It's like - the best bread you'll ever eat. I swear!" He handed me a slice of warm bread, it smelled really good. I looked at him for a moment before taking a small bite out of it. "Mmm," I hummed in delight and took another bite.

"Good, huh?"

I nodded my head vigorously and finished it quickly. I noticed Jacob walk over to us, he stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"What are your parent's names?" he asked,

I bit my lip, "Anna and Rick Mathews."

He nodded his head, "Neither of them are Quileute?"

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

"Grandparents?" he questioned,

"My dad's parents died and my mom's parents haven't been in contact with us in years," I shrugged my shoulders.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder at Seth. Seth walked over casually and stopped next to Jacob, he was whistling while wearing some shit eating grin. I rolled my eyes, Embry wasn't kidding.

"I really don't understand." Jacob mumbled, "You can't just phase out of no where, you have to be a direct descendant of someone who has phased."

I shrugged and crossed my arms, "Maybe you can."

He chuckled sarcastically and shook his head, "No you can't, you obviously have some amount of Quileute in you. But who from?"

I sighed, "I really don't know." I stated,

"I've come to see that," Jacob started. "but this is really bothering me. Do you even know their names?"

"Who's names?" I questioned,

"Your grandparents, the ones you haven't seen in a long time." Seth piped up, still wearing a grin.

I licked my lips and rolled my shoulders, "Brenda and something that starts with a J, like Jeffery or Joshua."

Jacob's eyes widened, "What's their last names?" He asked quickly.

"Um, Uley? I'm not sure." I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"You're kidding me," Jacob said with a single laugh. "This - ah, fuck." he cursed.

"What?" I looked up immediatly, knowing Jacob just figured out.

He took a deep breath, "It's a really long story, maybe we should go talk to Sam before I tell you anything."

I held my breath, who was Sam and why was he suddenly popping up in most of the conversations I had with people?


	4. One Thought

_You are everything I need to see _

_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me _

_Laugh and come and look into me _

_Drips of moonlight washing over me _

_Can I show you what you are for me _

_Evanescence; Angel of Mine_

_(Hope's POV)_

I sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair that creaked every time I moved, I cringed when I squirmed again under the eyes of Sam, Jacob, Emily and Sam's son, Levi.

Levi should have phased, but he has yet to do so. I learned that a vampire has to be in the area to trigger the transformation.

"Does your mother have any other siblings?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes,

"She's an only child." I said softly.

"What's her name?" he asked, sitting in a chair in front of me. His eyes dark and hard.

"Don't scare the poor girl, Sam." his wife said as she place her small hands on his shoulders.

"Anna," I replied. "her name is Anna."

Sam huffed, "You grandfather, is my father. So, that makes your mother my half sister and you my half niece."

I blinked a few times, "What?"

He pursed his lips into a tight line. "So now we know why she phased."

"Dad, she's not even half Quilute!" Levi yelled, I cringed at how loud his voice was. "Why did she phase, and not me?"

"Levi, go to your room." he ordered. I gulped and felt my back press against the chair in fear. I trembled, this guy was one scary mother fucker.

"Sam," Jacob started. "Calm down, I understand you're angry - but you're scaring her shitless. Just breath, man."

Sam turned and glared at Jacob. "Calm down? I just found out that my father left my mother and I and went off to marry another woman and have another child. I've sat here all these years, wondering what the hell happened to him. And to find out like this, along with the burden of my fourteen year old niece phasing when my seventeen year old son hasn't even shown signs of phasing - do you know how that feels, Black? Do you?" he was in Jacob face, but Jacob didn't move or change the look on his face.

"No, Sam. I don't. But I do know that she would gladly give anything to be back at home and have none of this happen to her. Have you thought about how she feels about all of this? Have you even taken her into consideration?" Sam fell silent at Jacob's powerful speech.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stared at the two men.

"No." Sam replied bitterly. He turned towards me and frowned. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it." I muttered,

He growled lowly, my eyes flickered up to meet his. My face held nothing but amusement.

"I'll be going now," I announced, "Wouldn't want to be a burden." I tossed a glare at Sam before storming out of the house. I growled profanities under my breath as I stalked through the forest, bickering with myself about how Sam was probably a good person who was just very mad at the moment.

I groaned once I realized I had been walking in circles. I sat on a large rock with a huff and rested my chin in my hands.

"You seem upset," a voice said behind me. I screamed and jumped off the rock in shock, landing in a pile of moist dirt with a thump.

"What the heck!" I yelled as I stood, brushing off the dirt.

Embry stepped into the light of the moon, smirking.

"Don't you own clothing?" I mumbled, noticing his cut - offs and bare torso.

He shrugged, "I go running a lot."

"Thanks, captain obvious." I rolled my eyes and jumped back onto my rock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern masked his features.

I sighed, "Well, they've figured out why I phased." I mumbled swinging my feet back and forth.

"Really?" he asked, a bit excited.

I nodded, "Yeah - the gene got passed down from my grandfather."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Who was your grandfather?"

"Joshua Uley? I don't know, I've never met him. My mom really doesn't talk about him." I shrugged and looked down at the ground.

I head Embry suck in a quick breath, my eyes met his seconds later. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head and leaned against a tree, looking past me at something. "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're lying." I pointed out.

He looked alarmed when he looked at me. "What? No,"

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Whatever." I jumped down from the rock and began walking away from him.

"Where are you even going?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded. I laughed and turned to face him.

"I don't know, do you?"

He growled, "You're gonna be a pain in the ass, I can already tell." he shook his head with a teasing smile and started walking ahead of me.

"Hey!" I called at his disappearing form, "What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk. "nothing at all."

I huffed, "You're a terrible liar - and a mean person!" I said with mock anger, he rolled his eye and gave me a look.

"Yeah, 'cause mean people help you by finding your house." he chuckled and led me past a few my trees. I heard a little river rushing by a couple feet ahead. "You can either jump of walk through it - I like to jump." Embry took off in a running start and jumped several feet in the air over the flowing river.

I lifted and eyebrow, "You call that - a jump?" I let out a single laugh before running towards the steam and doing a front hand spring, followed by a single flip in the air. I landed with a light thud next to a shocked Embry. "Whoa," I mumbled as I grabbed onto his arm for support when I felt like I was about to fall over. "Haven't done that in a while, forgot how it makes you kind of dizy." I shook my head back and forth and took a deep breath before giving him a smile. "We gonna go, or are you just going to stare at me like I'm Jesus or something?"

"Hardy har har," he said sarcastically. "let's go." he started walking and I followed closely behind.

"Sooooo," I started. "what's it like being old?" He shot me a glare over his shoulder, making me erupt into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not old . . . physically." He muttered,

"You're still old enough to be my dad." I pointed out. "My dad's only thirty - eight. So he's not really that old, but anyways - you could still my dad."

He cringed, "It'd be appreciated if you didn't keep pointing out how old I am."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"If you haven't forgotten, you're only fourteen." he said with a laugh. "So, you're still a baby."

"What! No I'm not!" I shrieked. "I'll be fifteen in less than a month!"

He rolled his eyes, "Still a baby,"

I growled. "Take that back, grandpa!"

He stopped and turned around, facing me with his arms crossed. "You first."

I narrowed my eyes, "Look who's acting like a baby now!" I said with a laugh.

"Aha! So I'm not a grandpa!" he yelled excitedly.

My jaw felt slack as I stared at him, "You've got to be kidding me." I palmed my forehead.

He laughed and nudged my shoulder, "I'm just kidding, _Hopper_."

I gave him a curious look, he shrugged. "You jumped like a grasshopper back there." he said with a smile. "I could call you_ Hopey_." he pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "That's a baby name."

"You are a baby." he said while laughing.

I hit his shoulder with an angry scowl. "Look who's bein' the pain in the ass now!"

"Oh, c'mon. I was kidding." he said as he walked after me. "Hope," he whined.

I stamped my foot and turned around "What?" I sneered.

He bit his lip, trying to hide his laughter. "You seriously - didn't just . . . "

"Shut up! I'm frustrated!"

He burst into booming laughter, he leaned against the tree; clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Oh - I can't believe - HAHA!"

I growled, "You're such a jerk, Embry Call. You're a grown man, stop laughing at an innocent little girl. You hurt my feelings." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him with a sniffle. His laughter died down a little, but didn't completely stop.

"You know it was funny though," he said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, can we go now?"

He agreed and continued taking me through the forest. "Jake told me to tell you we patrol together." he said after a little while of silence.

"Patrol?" I questioned with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, patrol around Forks and La Push. Make sure theirs not bloodsuckers around. We have it on Wednesday and Saturday nights." He pursed his lips. "I normally patrol alone, but seeing as how you obviously needed someone to show you the ropes - he picked me to patrol with you."

"You can patrol alone after you show me the route." I offered,

He shook his head _'no'. _"It's fine, I can tease you some more." he said with a grin.

I groaned, "Great. As if I don't get enough as it is from everyone else." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit roughly if I do say so myself.

"They give me shit about being a 'puppy'." I rolled my eyes, "It's all good, it's not the first time in my life people referred to me as being a runt. I've always been scrawny."

He scoffed, "You're not scrawny. If you want to see scrawny, see any picture of me back in seventh grade." he shuddered. "I was one tiny kid,

I laughed, "Isn't every guy pretty scrawny around that age?" I questioned. He shook his head vigorously.

"Nah, just a few."

"Oh," I said around my yawn.

He chuckled, "I should hurry up and get you back to the bloodsuckers old house."

I placed my arm on his shoulder to stop him, "Whoa there, vampires?" I asked with a gulp.

"Is wittle Hopey scared of wittle vampypires?" he asked in a mocking tone,

"Ha-ha." I joked with narrowed eyes, "You're so funny."

He gave me a grin, "I know."

I rolled my eyes and looked up. A huge half glass, half oak home seemed to light up the entire open area of short green grass. Stepping stones led us from the edge of the clearing, over a small wooden bridge and then back onto the stepping stone path way. It led up to the huge porch.

"This isn't a house," I said in a high pitched voice. "It's a mansion!" I ran up the stairs and through the front doors. It was absolutely breathtaking inside. I screamed in glee and danced around. "It's so cool!"

Embry entered calmly with a chuckle. "You can't even pick up their scent."

I looked at him for a moment and sniffed the air. It really smelled like nothing. But soon Embry's spicy, woodsy scent filled the entire room. "Hmm," I hummed. "Interesting."

He threw himself onto one of the couches. "I forgot how nice it was."

I chuckled and padded off into the kitchen. It was all stainless steel, marble and oak. "Jeeze, this people must have the good life . . . "

I heard Embry walk up behind me, "The Cullen's have made their good share of money over a few past centuries."

I raised my eyebrows and turned towards him, "I can tell . . ." I jumped up at sat on the counter. "So, what's it like?"

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "What's what like?"

"Being a wolf and stuff, I mean - I know what it's like, sort of. But you have experience."

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's fun I guess. It used to be annoying back when there were leeches everywhere - but now you really don't have to worry about any of that, so it's chill." he shrugged, "Jake only makes us run patrols just in case, he doesn't like taking chances."

"Has Jake always been the Alpha?" I questioned,

He shook his head, "Nah. Sam was for a while, Jake's the rightful alpha - he just didn't want to step up at the time and do it. When Nessie's mom was pregnant with her, Jake split off from Sam's pack to protect Bella - Nessie's mom - 'cause he was in love with her." I gave him a funny look,

"So now he's married to her daughter?" I asked with raised brows, "That's a little creepy."

He laughed, "No - it's not like that. Let me finish." I nodded, "Anyways, before you so very rudely interrupted me - He went off to protect Bella, yada yada yada. Eventually Quil, Seth, Leah and I broke off to be in his pack cause we were all pretty tight and we didn't want to leave our bro hanging. Jacob thought Nessie killed Bella, so he was super pissed. When Rosalie - one of the bitcheyest leeches you'll ever meet - was holding Nessie, Jake was about to take her from Rosalie and kill her - but then he saw her." he mumbled the last part softly, his eyes darting up to meet mine.

"What, he thought she was just to cute to kill?" I asked skeptically.

He took a deep breath, "When - when a wolf sees this one special person, everything changes. It's some Quileute cheat to find your soul mate, in some crazy way. It's called Imprinting, and Jake Imprinted on Nessie."

My eyes widened, "So he fell in love with her when she was a baby?" I nearly screeched.

Would I imprint?

God, no. It sounded to stupid to even think about.

"No! No, God - this is so hard to explain." He rubbed his face. "You'll be whatever you're imprint wants to to be. Either a brother, a protector, a best friend . . . or a lover." His face twitched for a moment. "What Nessie needed was a protector, and that's exactly what Jake was."

"What's it feel like?" I asked softly, "Does every wolf imprint?"

He shrugged, "A few have. It's kind of rare."

"You didn't answer my first question." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "It's like gravity shifting under your feet - when you see her, or in your case; him . . . all you see is each other. No one else is there, you get this strong feeling of connection. Like steel cables are binding you to that person, keeping you locked with them. You feel what they feel all the time. If your imprints sad, your sad. You'd throw yourself in front of a bus for them if that's what they needed. It's one of the most powerful things a wolf can experience." his eyes were distant as he stared out the window. "It can make you the happiest person alive, or it can ruin you. It all depends on what your imprint wants. You'd do anything and everything you could to insure that their safe and happy - nothing less."

My breath caught in my throat, "You . . . know the feeling?"

His eyes darted up to meet mine, "What? Oh, uh. I guess."

I bit my lip, "Oh."

"I should go, let you sleep." he mumbled. "I'll see you, sometime . . . I guess." he looked at me once more before shuffling out of the kitchen. I listened to the front door click shut and let the breath I was holding, out.

_No one else is there, you get this strong feeling of connection. Like steel cables are binding you to that person, keeping you locked with them._

I closed my eyes tight, feeling like those words related to me so well. But how? I surely hadn't imprinted on anyone.

Had I?

No, impossible. I was being irrational - he said it was rare.

I heaved myself off the counter and explored a little more before just deciding to sleep on the couch instead of venturing up stairs. I was to tired to explore any longer.

I closed my eyes and let sleep fall over me, coating any and every thought I was having - except one.

_I felt like gravity had stopped moving - all I saw was him._


	5. Sour Spots

****Oh come on, only two reviews? I know that more than two people read this everyday. Thanks you a ton of bunches to those who reviewed, you did make my dad BILLIONS of times better (: I really like this story, and I really would love to know if you like it as much as I do! ****

****kisses,(:****

* * *

><p><em>You've got these little things, <em>

_That you've been running from. _

_You either love it or guess you don't. _

_You're such a pretty thing, _

_To be running from anyone. _

_A vision with nowhere to go. _

_(Hope's POV)_

I awoke to a rustling noise outside, I groaned and opened my right eye to a slit. Sunlight flooded my vision from the huge windows, I growled and threw my arm over my face. A slight rapping on the front door pulled me out of the sleep I was starting to fall back into. I sighed and sat up slowly, I squinted as I looked around. I looked around and rubbed my face, The sun was now just starting to rise; meaning it was entirely way to early to be awake.

Way to early.

I heaved myself off of the very comfortable couch and walked through the house to the front door. My bare feet making a comfortable sound against the wood flooring. I swung the front door open with a scowl on my face, "What do you want," I sneered when I saw a nervous looking William at the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. He leaned back and forth on the balls of his heels,

"Mom sent me,"

I huffed and turned around, leaving the door open for him to walk inside. I heard it click shut as I padded my way back to the living room.

"It's fucking five in the morning," I hissed as I noticed the clock. "She sent you_ now_?"

"She wanted you to come over for breakfast at ten." He mumbled, I spun around and glared at him.

"That's in five frickin' hours!" I yelled,

He held his hands up, palms facing me. "Sorry, sorry."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you are." I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto the couch.

"It's weird being in here," He started. "Last time I was here I was really little." He looked around, a small smile forming on his face.

"Alright, what gives? Why are you really here?" I questioned, I leaned back on the couch and rested my head on the top of the pillows, I stared at the ceiling; waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to apologize, for being a dick. I guess,"

"You guess?" I asked with mock curiosity.

He sighed, "Forget about the 'I guess'. I'm just mad,"

"About what?"

"My friend Levi should have phased by now, and now I don't think he ever will. We talked about being in the pack together since we were little, It's just something we wanted to be apart of. I phased when I visited my mom's family, because their vampires. You get what I'm saying?"

I pursed my lips, "You're mad because I phased and he didn't?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess."

I licked my lips and shrugged, "If I could give this to him, I would. Trust me when I say I really want nothing to do with this stuff."

"It has it's perks," He said,

I breathed deeply, "I don't see how turning into a horse sized wolf has perks."

"Good point," He mumbled.

I pulled myself off of the couch again and placed my hands on my hips, "Make yourself at home or something, I guess." I muttered, I started making my way towards the stairs when he stopped me.

"Talk to your grandfather today, go visit him or something. It might clear some things up." He let go of my arm and walked towards the door. I watched him leave in silence as my face twisted into a scowl, I grunted and made my way up the stairs.

oOoOo

"I'm so confused," I mumbled as I rubbed my face. I did what William suggested and found my grandfather. I spent most of the after noon after breakfast with the Black's trying to figure out where he lives, and now finally I found him and was sitting on the couch in his living room, listening to him speak.

About everything.

"It all started with my great grandfather, Thomas Uley - your great, great grandfather. He received the shifting gene from his father, who was a protector. He had three children, two boys and one girl. One of his sons, was Levi Uley. Levi Uley was in the original pack, which consisted of Ephraim Black and Quil Ateara II." He paused to see if I was following. I gave him a weird look and he continued. "Levi had two sons, Charles and Douglas. Charles Uley also had two sons, along with a daughter. Charles Uley is my father, I am one of his sons."

I interrupted him, "Whoa, what? How many relatives do I have that I had no clue about?"

He grimaced, "Quite a lot."

"Okay, well just continue. Why is Sam my half uncle and not my full uncle or whatever?"

He liked his lips, "I had one child with his mother, Allison. We were young and as soon as she had Sam, I realized that. I left my responsibilities behind when I shouldn't have. I met a woman in a bar, her name was Tiffany Call. We um, well - "

"I understand!" I said as I held my hands up.

He gave me an awkward smile, "She then told me she thought I was the father of her child, Embry."

My eyes widened, "Em - Embry's my uncle too?" My chest tightened, I didn't want to hear those words for some reason. The though crushed me, and I honestly didn't understand why.

"I believe so,"

"You don't even know for sure, do you!" I accused as I shot off the couch, "You left her too because you couldn't handle it!"

He flinched, "Hope - I understand why you would be upset, but being a wolf is one of the most privileged thing that could happen to a Quileute - "

"I'm not a damn Quileute! I'm a girl from Organ who looks no where near Indian! I'm white, have blonde hair and green eyes. Do you see any Quileute in me? I think not." I huffed and sat back down.

"Your high cheekbones, the texture of your hair, the shape of your lips and eyes - all Quileute features. Your skin color may not be russet - but you are Quileute if you like it or not."

I narrowed my eyes, "What else don't I know about this messed up family," I hissed.

"My cousin is Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother." He mentioned. "She used to be a Uley. That would make her your fourth cousin along those lines."

"So Seth and Leah are related to me somehow too?"

He nodded, "And Paul Lahote - but I don't think you'll ever meet him."

I scoffed, "Jesus, this is ridiculous. I'm basically related to everyone." I put my head in my hands and sighed. I stood up and rolled my shoulders. "I should be going, I have a lot to think about." He gave me a sad look as I walked past him. His wrinkled face fell when I didn't say goodbye as I walked out his door. I slammed it shut and ran towards the forest. I undressed and tied all my stupid clothing to the stupid leather strap my stupid grandfather gave me. I growled and phased, letting the fire run up and down my spine until I landed in the moist dirt on all four white paws.

_Uh oh, someones angry_. Collin teased, I huffed in response and began to run back towards Washington as fast as I could.

_Shut up Littlesea, _I sneered bitterly.

_Nah, I'm good. Why are you blocking your thoughts? _He asked as he tried to pry at my mind. I growled again,

_Stop being a snoop_, I huffed.

_Hey guys, oh - and Hope. _Logan said with a laugh. Him and Collin snickered to themselves as they both tried to pry at my brain.

I let out a ferocious howl followed by a snarl, _I said STOP!_

They both froze,_ Damn. Someones pissy. _Logan mumbled.

I jumped over a log and darted through the trees, enjoying the silence. The silence didn't last long, soon three more voices joined Collin and Logan's small talk.

Embry, Brandon and Jacob then phased and I almost felt like I was being suffocated with everyone's thoughts.

I cursed and tuned them out,

_Hope!_ Embry said happily towards me.

_Hi, _I replied. I listened to the buzzing of his thoughts about how happy he was to see me before he noticed and slammed down a wall of his own. I felt my wolf eye furrow for a moment. _You think we can talk about something for a sec, Embry? _

_I _really didn't want to talk about this with him, I felt nauseous just thinking about talking about it.

_Yeah, Sure. _He agreed immediately.

Embry's and I's thoughts were mostly silent, I would add a comment of two on what everyone else was rambling about.

_Why are you guys all patrolling anyways? It's only like nine. _Embry asked.

_Boredom, we're just running around. _Brandon piped up,

I rolled my eyes and ran south, towards La Push. _Meet me by the beech. _I barked lightly towards Embry. I didn't wait for a reply as I pushed myself faster. I got to the edge of the forest quickly and calmed myself. I felt the cooling sensation in my finger tips and opened my eyes when I was standing on my two feet again. It was hard when I phased for the second time ever earlier, I had to strip my clothing off and stand in the forest naked until I phased. It took a little while, maybe ten minuets for me to get angry enough to phase. I untied my clothing and pulled my underwear and bra on quickly, followed by my jean Capri's. I turned to see Embry walking towards me. I quickly pulled on my shirt with a growing blush on my face.

"Sorry," He apologized.

I shrugged, "S'okay."

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked quietly, his deep brown eyes burning a hole into mine. They were so intense, but so soft.

"Embry," I started. "I think - well, ugh." I groaned and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, I looked up into his eyes and frowned.

Did I really want to tell him something I felt like wasn't even true? Yes, he deserved to know if my grandfather was his father . . . but I also didn't want to tell him and then it turns out that he thought some other man was his father, but really my grandfather is. I growled and rubbed my face, "Do you have a father?" I blurted out.

He looked a bit shocked when I asked, I growled again and palmed my forehead. "Sorry, I'm just confused . . . about everything." I mumbled. I looked at him through my fingers.

"I uh, don't know who my father is." He started softly, "But, I've narrowed it down to three people over the past years."

I blinked a few times and crossed my arms, "Who?"

"Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV and Joshua Uley." My breath caught,

"You - You're my uncle." I blurted out, I covered my face immediately and mumbled a sorry. "I just - ugh. I went and saw my grandfather today, Joshua Uley."

"How did you find him?" He questioned intently.

I sighed and ran my fingers messily through my wavy hair. "It took me hours,"

He lifted his eyebrows, "Where does he live?"

"Surprisingly, In Organ. I lived in Seaside, he lives down in Jordan Valley."

"Oh," He replied, his face twitched for a moment.

"Anyways, I went and saw him today and he told me all about my ancestors to clear up some things. Then he mentioned you, and how you might be his son, but he really doesn't know. That made me really angry seeing as how it shows just how unreliable he is - so I left pissed and . . . here we are." I sighed and looked away from him.

He stayed silent for a moment, I looked up up to see him with a concentrated look on his face. His eyes were zero'd in on me and his mouth was curved into a frown. I watched as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead.

"I shouldn't have told you," I announced softly,

"I'm not mad, if that's what you think." He started, "There's just a lot of things I could say right now, but it's just to soon."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

He shook his head and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. Why did everything he says interest me so much? It was starting to overwhelm me, a lot.

"It's just something I need to tell you in a long time." He said, making it finale.

"It sounds important." I mumbled,

He chuckled, "You really have no idea."

"I would if you told me," I started. "Is it something obvious?" I questioned,

He shook his head with a frown, "I'm not going to place something like this as another burden on your shoulders."

I sighed, "Alright."

The feisty side of me wanted to fight him on it, but for some reason the thought of fighting with him made my chest tighten uncomfortable for some stupid reason.

"Seth, Leah and some guy named Paul are my whatever numbered cousins," I said, trying to start the dying conversation again. He looked at me for a moment before laughing loudly.

"No way! Leah'll getta kick out of that!"

My face turned confused, "Why?"

"Uh," He mumbled. "Well, er - her and I used to . . . hook up. And she's cousins with my . . . um . . . " I watched him intently as he debated on which word to use.

"Niece?" I offered coldly,

"Yeah . . . " He trailed off slowly, "Never mind, it's just something else I'll have to explain later."

I gave him a weird look, "Okay, whatever."

Thunder crackled loudly above up, I looked up and a large rain drop landed on my nose with a '_splat_!'.

"It's raining," Embry said with a laugh,

I gave him a narrowed glare. "Well thank you captain obvious!"

He chuckled, "Come on, my house is just a few minuets away."

We walked in silence for a minuet of two, my mind raced the entire time.

If he was my uncle, I wanted to know him inside and out - he was really one of my only family members I knew here that didn't hate me. I cringed at the thought of him being related to me for some reason, it just didn't feel right.

"So, what's you favorite color?" I questioned,

He looked down at me with a stupid smile, "You're weird," He pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And you're an ass."

He chuckled, "Touché."

I rolled my eyes at him and kicked a rock I saw on the ground.

"My favorite color is green," He said with a laugh,

I nodded my head and laughed lightly, "Alright, _uncle_ Embry." I said with a coy smile. I gagged internally just hearing myself say it out loud.

"Ew, God - don't call me that. Seriously."

I grinned and shrugged, trying to keep the joking atmosphere up. "It sounded weird, and felt weird."

"Good," He mumbled.

"I like yellow." I piped up, he looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "I like the sun, it's yellow. I like daisies and yellow tulips, but I hate sunflowers. I think they're ugly."

He laughed at my opinion on flowers. "I'll have to show you my mom's garden sometime. She has a lot of yellow plants, she says it distracts you from all the green."

"I would think your favorite color would be blue or something, not green. Don't you get sick of it? Everywhere you turn . . . it's green!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms in the air.

He wrinkled his nose, "Nah. I love it here 'cause it's so healthy and alive. With all the rain we get, the green'll only grow bigger." I groaned,

"It hasn't rained once since I got here,"

"You've only been here for a day and a half." He pointed out. It started to lightly sprinkle as I looked up to see him grinning. "See, rain."

I growled, "I _hate_ rain."

He shoved his hands in his jean, cut off shorts and shrugged. "It will grow on you, I swear."

I shook my head, "No - it will not."

He sighed, "Whatever you say."

The rain started coming down harder, I let out a huff and shoved Embry when he started to laugh at me. "You ass! Where is your house, I'm getting soaked!"

He started to laugh harder as I freaked out. I tryed to shield myself from the rain. "Oh relax, you're not going to melt. You a werewolf now, rain shouldn't bother you."

I rolled my eyes, "I still have the right to hate it!" I shouted to him over the pouring rain, more thunder crackled above. I growled and plopped myself on the ground with a scowl. "I hate you." I muttered to him "I hate you already."

He laughed loudly and offered his hand to me. "C'mon, lighten up."

I sighed and took his hand, letting him heave me back to my feet. "I still hate you, you got my - you know, these aren't even mine! I found them in a closet in one of the rooms back to the Cullen's house. So you got who ever these clothing belong to all wet and dirty!"

He rolled his eyes, "They have to be years old, and if they left them here - I can guarantee they don't even care, yet alone remember they were there."

He led me to a cabin like house and jumped onto the porch. I followed him, except I actually used the stairs. "They're called stairs." I said with a laugh,

"It's called, a waste of time."

I shook my head and chuckled, "We live forever, there's not such thing as a waste of time."

He turned to look at me as he put his hand on the handle, "Touché." He smirked and pulled the screen door open before pushing the second door open. I followed him inside and shut the doors behind me quietly. "Sorry if it's a mess, Brady and Collin live with me." He offered me an apologetic smile before walking down the small hallway and into a room without a door. The dim lighted room was quite large, two of the three couches were occupied by Brady and Collin's sleeping forms. I snorted when I saw the cans of beer all around them.

"They got trashed," I pointed out.

Embry chuckled and shook his head '_no_'. "We can't get drunk, we get buzzed - but that really doesn't last long. Our body heat burns the alcohol off to quickly." He shrugged and walked past me and into another room without a door. I followed him silently, I watched as he opened a fridge and pulled out a beer. He looked at me momentarily, "Want one?" He offered,

I gave him a weird look. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry - I forgot for a minuet. It's hard to believe you're only fourteen."

"Why's that?" I asked,

He pursed his lips into a tight line, "You don't look fourteen."

"Then how old do I look?" I asked softly,

"I don't know. Closer to eighteen." He said as he opened the beer and taking as small sip.

I sucked on the inside of my cheek and played with my fingers,

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing in with his deep voice.

I took a deep breath, "I don't feel fourteen."

He gave me a half smile, "You don't act like it either."

I puffed out my cheeks and cracked my fingers, "Is that bad?"

He shook his head '_no_', "You're just mature, that's a good thing."

I skipped over to the island and slid into one of the seats behind it. I placed my elbows on the counter top and placed my chin in my small hands, I stared at him long and hard. Running through things in my mind, my lip twitched into a smile momentarily. I wasn't angry when I was with Embry. I was happy and calm, almost annoyingly so. Embry was safe, Embry was good. I wasn't stressed or wound up to tightly when I was with Embry. I grinned again, trying to figure out what made me so happy to be around him. I hardly knew him, but I _knew_ him. Which was weird to admit. He gave me a half smile with raised eyebrows. "What?"

I opened my mouth and let out a soft sigh, "I don't know. I'm just figuring something out." I stared harder at him, trying to concentrate.

Maybe it was just the fact that for once in my life, some one actually seemed to care about me. He was like the older brother that I never had, a really attractive older brother - but still, it warmed my heart to see it that way.

"You're not my uncle," I stated with a lopsided grin, "You're like an older brother."

He smiled and started laughing lightly, "What brought you to this conclusion?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling, but it failed otherwise. "I don't know, you - I guess." I offered him a shrug and another smile.

"Happy Hopper, much?" He asked with a wolfish grin,

I nodded my head eagerly and squirmed in my seat, "You need a nickname."

"Alright, shoot." He said as he leaned against on of the counters.

"Lil' E?" I asked with a laugh,

He gave me a disgusted look, "What in the hell would make you think that's a good nickname?" He questioned.

"I listen to a lot of rap," He snorted,

"Like who?"

I blushed, "Yo Gotti, um, Chris Webby, Colby O'Donis, Grites - "

"Who the hell are they?" He asked with a weird expression.

My jaw dropped. "You're _kidding_ me."

He shook his head.

I let out a frustrated scream, "Embry! You know, 'My life be like ooh aah ooh Dum dum diddy'? "

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You're so _old_." I slammed my head into the counter and groaned.

He laughed, "I listen to rock, not that rap shit."

I scoffed and let out a small noise saying I disagreed. I hit my head against the counter again. "You're so - so - ugh! I can't believe you don't know that song. What about B.O.B - Airplanes? I'm sure you know it, it's really old. Something you and it have in common."

"Ha - Ha." He joked and shook his head. I leaned over and punched his arm as hard as he could. "Ow! What was that for!" He yelled as he flexed his arm,

I rolled my eyes, "For not even knowing one of the most overplayed songs."

He frowned, "You're mean."

"Cry me a river." I retorted with a sly smirk.

He tossed his unfinished beer he was still holding in the trash, "Why drink if we can't even get drunk?" I questioned,

He shrugged, "I'm not even sure."

It was silent for a few minuets before I let my thoughts trail, where was the girl in Embry's life? When I first phased, some of the guys mentioned how Embry was probably out with girls.

I figured after that he probably slept around, but why hadn't he just settled down?

I pursed my lips, "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me for a moment, "Yeah, shoot."

"How come you're not like, married or anything?" I questioned,

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, "What happened to giving me a nickname?" He asked with a nervous laugh,

I gave him a pointed glare, "You're changing the subject, Embry."

I could hear his heart pound loudly in his chest, I raised my expression at his sudden attitude.

"I um, I'm waiting for the right girl." He mumbled,

I scoffed and gave him a look of uncertanity, "You're waiting 'till you imprint of whatever, aren't you?"

His face paled, I seemed to hit his sour spot.

Bingo.


	6. Weird

****Yeah, just a few more chapters until she's fifteen! One step closer to um . . . I can't give it away.****

****Damn.****

****Enjoy :)****

* * *

><p><em>She knows better but <em>

_She can't help it _

_Wanna tell her _

_But would that be selfish_

(_Hope's POV_)

"N - no."

"You can't lie to me," I stated. "you're lying right now. I'm really not a dumb blonde."

He shook his head, "Right now isn't the time to talk about that, alright?" He asked with a shaky breath. He ran a hand nervously through his cropped hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Why not? You're basically my brother already. So can't you tell me?"

He growled, "I can't tell you, Hope." He said darkly. I froze and looked up at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Fine, whatever!" I jumped off the stool and brushed past Embry angrily. I stalked out of the living room, past two now wide awake werewolves and out the door. I slammed it closed as hard as I could and ran towards the forest. I exploded before I could ever get past the tree line. I took off in a sprint, the hard rain hitting my body and making me run through puddles. I growled and thrashed my head around, trying to shake him out of my mind.

_Hope, stop - c'mon!_

_Fuck off Call!_ I snarled as I pushed myself faster.

_I want to tell you, but it's just to early._

_Shut up! I'm tired of hearing that! What could be so damn bad that it's to fucking early! _I growled and kicked mud in his wolf face, he huffed and shook it off before chasing after me again.

He put the wall up on his thoughts again, already knowing I would try. _Please, don't be mad. Please, Hope. Just understand._ He let out a wolf whine. I stopped and faced him with barred teeth.

_How can I understand when I don't know what's going on! Why do you care so damn much if I'm mad anyways, huh? I'm just a stupid, little girl! _I narrowed my eyes and felt my ears press flat against my head as I crouched low. Snarling at him, It made me cringe hearing and seeing myself through his eyes. He let out another whine as he fell onto his belly with sad eyes.

_Hopper, _He whined. _Please don't be mad at me, just be patient - please? I promise it'd worth the wait._

I huffed and let out a low snarl, signaling my defeat. My chest hurt so bad and I just wanted to curl up in a ball for snapping at him. _I hate you._

He seemed to sigh in relief, but I felt his curiosity at my thoughts about how I was feeling. He brought him self up from the moist dirt and trotted over to me. He growled playfully and wagged his dark tail. I rolled my eyes and turned from him. _You're such a dork _

I felt a nip on my tail, I yelped in surprise and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. He howled his laughed and rolled around on his back. His barking laughter made me growl._ It's war! _I exclaimed as I tackled him. We playfully snapped at each other, nipping each others fur occasionally as we rolled around on the forest floor.

_Well, that was interesting. _A voice none other than Brandon's popped into my mind. I continued to play banter with Embry as I barked laughter. I placed my paws down on Embry's chest and threw him a lopsided grin, or something that intended to be a grin. Embry was much, much bigger than I was - but I had somehow pinned him.

_He let you win, _Brandon snorted in disgust.

I froze for a moment, feeling nothing other than jealousy vibrate through his mind. I furrowed my eyes and focused in on him. _What's your issue? _I snapped.

_Nothing _He said before disappearing, I huffed and got off of Embry.

_That kid's just a dick, I swear. Jacob and Ness have their hands full. _Embry said as he shook his fur out. I did the same and gave him another grin.

_I've always wondered what it felt like to do that! _He chuckled and trotted past me.

_You need clothes, seeing as how you exploded out of your previous ones._ He rolled his eyes and began to jog. I easily kept up with him all the way back to my home, or the one I was borrowing. We arrived fairly quickly. Embry turned around and closed his eyes, I was extremely embarrassed as to how I had to run naked through the yard and into the house. I phased back and ran as fast as I could inside. A sigh of relief whooshed past my lips once I was inside. I hastily made my way up the stairs and into the room I got my clothing from earlier.

It was the most beautiful room in the house, two walls were a light purple, and the other two walls were snow white. Two horizontal thick lines of the opposite color went through the middle of the walls. The ceiling was the same snow white as two of the walls with no design to the smooth plaster. The soft, plush white carpet looked so soft I just wanted to lay on it. There was a window seat next to the huge, open windows that held thin purple curtains to hide the suns rays in the morning. I rushed over to the walk in closet, shutting and locking it's door behind me.

I grabbed a matching bra and pantie set with the tags still on and slipped them on. I snorted when I noticed the bra was a major push up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of dark, skin tight looking jeans. I frowned and puled them on quickly. I looked in the mirror momentarily and scoffed. I looked like shit. My hair was matted and I had mud all over me. I stripped down to being bare naked and entered the bathroom through the door in the corner of the closet. I stepped in the shower and turned the spray on to hot. I washed my hair and body slowly, Embry could wait for me. I snickered and washed my hair for the second time.

I smiled in triumph after feeling squeaky clean, I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my soaking body. I padded over to the mirror and sink and wiped the condensation on the mirror, I pulled out the unused toothbrush I found earlier and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I rinsed my mouth out and set my tooth brush down.

I skipped out of the bathroom and back into the closet. Pulling on my undergarments and jeans again. I grabbed a cream flowy tank top and pulled it on slowly. I looked at the shoe section of the closet and almost died, they were _all_ designer. I squealed in delight and picked up a pair of Christian Louboutin peep toed heels, they were beige and fit _perfectly_. I did a happy dance and giggled like a six year old. I skipped out of the closet and out of the bedroom, running right into Embry just as I was about to turn the corner of the hallway.

"Oomf!" I yelled as I fell flat on my butt. I looked up and glared at him, my wet hair falling in my face made my glare less deceiving. He laughed as he watched me try to blow it out of my eyes,

"You really should cut your hair. Your fur is so long," He chuckled as he pulled me back to my feet. He twirled a piece of my elbow length blonde hair around his huge finger.

I slapped his hand away, "Um, no. I've been growing my hair out forever - I am not cutting it now."

He rolled his eyes, "You grew an a few inches?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I snorted, "No, stupid. I'm wearing heels." He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked down at my feet.

"It's kind of funny how small you are compared to how Leah is. She went from being a size eight, to a eleven after phasing." He snorted, "You're like a six. How the fuck is that possible?"

I shrugged, "I'm a seven, that's pretty big."

He shook his head and turned so our feet were aligned. "My shoes have to be custom made." His foot was twice the size of mine. My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"Jesus." I said in astonishment.

He stepped away from me and smirked, "Maybe you just have to hit your growth spurt. Leah didn't have one after she phased, but she was also seventeen - you're fourteen."

A lump grew in my chest, I wished he would just stop mentioning my age. It was a touchy subject. "Better sooner than later," I mumbled

"Seth, Collin and Brady still grew after they phased. They were all fifteen, then by the time they turned seventeen they were done growing."

I smiled in glee, "My birthday is in two weeks, I'll grow soon!"

He laughed loudly, "Still won't change your age."

I sighed and walked passed him, I began to descend down the stairs.

"Hey, you know what - you wanna meet my mom?" He randomly asked me with a sad smile as we made our way down the stairs.

I stopped and turned to look at him, he was acting awfully strange all of a sudden.

"Do we have to run to her house?" I questioned,

"No . . . ?"

I smiled, "Alright, then how exactly are we getting there?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I'll go back to La Push and get my car." He ran down the stairs and past me, nearly knocking me over on his way. My eyes widened as I watched him leave.

"What is with him . . . " I trailed off as I walked down the rest of the stairs, deep in thought.


	7. Troubles

****I've gotten a few questions on my motives, hope this clears things up!****

****P.S there won't be a lot of Embry POV chapters, and theres a reason behind that! Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><em>Anything I do is for you, is for you<em>

_Everything I do Is for you, is for you_

_Running through my mind, runnin' through my mind_

_I guess this is a bad thought, but your love is like a revolver_

_And I guess I'll miss you like a bad shot,_

_Precious Flower, DJ Tripp Daddy_

_(Buy his album off iTunes if you like techno - y rap! It's called 'Expiration Date'. I love it!)_

(_Embry's POV_)

My knee bounced nervously as my mother and Hope chatted, my mother would send me questioning glances every once in a while, but knew not to ask. After years of her wondering, I finally told her about the wolf thing. She freaked out, hit me with a cooking pan even. I licked my lips and wrung my hands together. God, I need to be so much more careful. She's so young and I forget . . . I closed my eyes for a moment to try and clear my head.

She wanted to know what was going on, and it killed me that I couldn't tell her. Well, I could - but I just didn't want to do that to her. It's bad enough that I have to find out the man I figured my father was all these years isn't my father when I imprint on his granddaughter. Jesus, the irony of that happening is ridiculous. I wished to imprint so bad, seeing as how my brothers who had imprinted were so happy . . . I wanted a piece of that happiness.

And now I had it, sort of. It was one of the most fucked up imprint situations ever, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I had been good to keep it to myself, if anyone found out there would be some serious questioning towards the elders. A wolf shouldn't be able to imprint on another wolf, it's never happened before. So, I really had no clue as to how to handle this imprint.

She was fourteen, one of our youngest to phase. I could never burden her with imprinting when she's already neck deep in confusion about her heritage and culture, she's lost sight in who she really is and it kills me. I knew she questioned me in the back of her mind as to why I cared for her so much, I just wanted to protect her and help her through this. Some of my brothers questioned me too, but brushed it off; sticking to their own problems.

I was still trying to figure out when I should tell her, how I should tell her - _what_ I should tell her.

I couldn't just go; "Hey Hope, guess what! I'm not really your uncle, I'm the guy who imprinted on you - but I've never told you because I wasn't sure what to say! Isn't that great?"

I puffed out my cheeks and let out a deep breath, Hope's big, emerald eyes drifted over to mine. Locking them for a few seconds before turning her attention back toward my mother. I smiled lightly and looked down at my feet. I excused myself to go into the kitchen to get a drink, my nerves were so on edge and I could hardly figure out why. Light footsteps came into the room after me, I turned; expecting Hope. My smile faltered when I saw my mother giving me a stern glance.

"What is going on, young man?" She questioned with stern eyes.

I sighed and ran a hair through my hair. I turned the faucet on and turned towards my mother.

"I imprinted on her, and she's a new wolf - and I'm extremely confused as to how I should handle this thing. You remember what I told you about imprinting?" She pursed her lips and nodded, "She's only fourteen, and a wolf!" I repeated in a hushed whisper, hoping that Hope wasn't listening.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Embry." My mother said with a frown.

I groaned and rubbed my face roughly, did today really have to be my day for patrolling with Hope? How the hell do I think I'm going to keep all this from her? Would it mean we wouldn't talk the entire time because I was to damn focused on keeping it secret?

I feel like such a pansy for acting like this, I could go to Jake . . . but once one pack mate knows - the rest of the pack will find out anyways. An alpha always has to keep his mind open.

"How do I not tell her? I can't put another burden on her shoulders like this, and for fucks sake - of all things, her grandfather is Joshua Uley!" I hissed, I watched as my mothers face paled. She never told me who my father was, I really didn't want to know anyways - but It always confused me as to why she was so defensive over it. "So, he's out of the question." I muttered,

"You've been trying to figure out who your father is?" She asked with wide, guilt ridden eyes.

I nodded, my expression sheepish.

"Um, mind if I crash your kitchen party?" She asked with raised eyebrows, walking into the room on the tips of her toes with her hands behind her back.

I chuckled, "Sorry, we left you hanging."

She shrugged, a smile tugged on her lips, "S'okay. No biggie."

I furrowed my brows as I looked at her, she was my future. I could determine that, but just trying to think about her being older didn't work. No matter what, I could only picture her like this - innocent and young, but still mature beyond her years.

oOoOo

_What's with you?_ She questioned me again for maybe the hundredth time since we started out patrol.

Fact; it is hard blocking every one of your very loud, obnoxious, attention drawing thoughts from a pack mate, who is also your imprint.

_Nothing._ I replied flatly again, she huffed and made a soft noise that resembled a whine.

I almost turned into jelly hearing her make that noise, she obviously wasn't happy - more upset then I planed. This is seriously harder then I figured it would be.

_What was?_ She questioned. I glanced down at her small frame, realizing she caught the last bit of what I was thinking. I shook my massive head, blocking my thoughts again.

_Embry, what's with you acting all weird? You've been like this all day._ She pointed out._ I may not know you that well, but I'm pretty positive that you don't act like this everyday_. He thoughts were a jumbled mess, I couldn't even pick up on a single thing she was thinking to herself. They changed so quickly, I had to force my self to stop picking at her mind or I was going to end up with a head ache.

_I'm just on edge, I don't know why either. _I huffed,

_Like hell you are. _She nudged my side with her shoulder, I looked down at her small frame, locking my eyes with her wide, green eyes that were filled with curiosity as they shone brightly against her white fur coat.

I playfully nudged her back, trying to lighten the mood. _I bet I can beat you back to the beach_, I snapped at her with a barking laugh, she narrowed her eyes and hit my side harder with her shoulder. She was so small compared to everyone else, She barely made it past my belly.

_I doubt that. _She barked back, a flicker of amusement flashed through her mind.

_If you win, I'll get you some ice cream or something. _I offered,

She growled,_ I'm not five._

I gave her a wolfish, lopsided grin_. I like ice cream and I'm not five!_

She shook her head back and forth;_ Fine. Ice cream it is then._

_If I win, you have to...oh! You haven't gotten the pack tattoo yet! _I spun around and faced her, causing her to stop quickly and collide with me.

_Embry! _She sneered as she jumped off of me,

My howling laughter earned a nip on my paw from her, I yelped and growled playfully at her again. _Wanna go, shorty?_

She growled,_ I thought we were racing!_

_We are! _I turned quickly and sprinted away from her, I felt her confusion momentarily before she chased after me, bonding over logs and dodging trees easily.

_Embry, I hate you! _She growled at me as she tried to catch up with me. I had such a big lead, I doubted she would beat me.

_No you don't!_ I barked back and grinned, pushing myself faster.

I could smell the beach's salty air hit my nose, we were close.

I broke through the trees triumphantly, racing past the rocks and towards the sand. _No! _She yelled in my mind. I saw through her eyes as she jumped off a huge rock, soaring through the air. I looked up to see her wolf form flying past me, towards the beginning of the sand. I leaped and tackled her out of the air, stopping her just where the sand was. She growled as we rolled around, trying to keep each other from getting onto the beach. I pinned her and took my chance to lead backwards onto the sand, I let my howling laughter lose as I pranced around on the rocky sand.

She huffed and heaved herself up, glaring daggers at me.

_I won, I won! _I sang as I pranced, she scoffed at me and sat down, bringing her left paw up to lick some dirt off of it.

_I hate you._ She said finally.

I barked some more laughter and shook my massive head, _No you don't. You hate that I won._

She let out a noise from the back of her throat in disgust_, I let you win._

_Oh really now? _I questioned as I made my way towards her. She had her wolf head held high in the air, dismissing me.

_Yes,_ she answered simply.

I crouched low and wagged my tail, giving her a wolf grin.

She glanced at me for a moment before rolling her eyes, _You're more dog than man._

I growled and snapped at her, a playful grin evident on my face the entire time. _C'mon, don't be a sore loser!_

She growled and lunged at me, we rolled through the sand until we hit the water. We splashed around as we wrestled, I was sure our barking laughter could be heard a few miles away.

She pinned me in the dark water, _HA! I win!_

_You still have to get the tattoo! _I pointed out as I rolled from under her paws. She huffed at me angrily.

_Why is it so important?_ She questioned. _Why do I have to get one?_

I pondered for a moment, _Well . . ._ I started, _It's just something we all did because it shows that we're proud of our culture, I guess._

She stayed quiet for a minuet, I realized it was something she probably didn't want to do. _Never mind, you don't have to do it._

_Do you have one? _She questioned after a long silence. I looked down at her curiously,

_Why? _

_Just answer the question, do you? _She persisted.

I nodded my head, _Yeah._

_I think I'll get one._ She answered, excitement bubbled up inside of her mind.

_You don't have to!_ I offered, she rolled her eyes again and shook out her coat before trotting towards the forest. I waited for a few minuets, I felt the the air shift and knew she had changed back. I did the same and soon stood ankle deep in water. I growled seeing that my basketball shorts were now wet. I untied them and pulled them on quickly. I looked up to see Hope emerging from the forest again, in her simple sun dress that had gotten a little dirty and wet during our playful scuffle.

He long hair was wet like my own, except more disheveled and wild.

"I want to," She said with a smile, I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

This girl was going to give me hell in the future.


	8. Tattoo

****If anyone thinks I should change where Hope got the tattoo review and tell me, I couldn't figure out where it would look nice!****

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're thinking baby <em>

_I used to be just like you _

_You move when she's not looking baby _

_One sugar ain't enough for you_

(Hope's POV)

"Does it hurt?" I questioned as we walked into the parlor, Embry smiled and shook his head.

"Not for me it didn't,"

The fact that Embry is the one who came with me made me less nervous, his presence always calmed me. "You know where you're getting it, right?"

I bit my lip, "My shoulder."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hope? You don't have to, I promise." He assured, I rolled my eyes.

"I want to," I said with a groan, "now stop asking me that. You're like...some hovering lunatic."

He chuckled softly and grasped his chest in mock pain. "You really do know how to hurt my feelings."

"Pansy." I joked, he shoved me with his shoulder and I shoved back. We were both laughing and shoving each other until someone cleared their throat.

"You've got an appointment?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Well, here goes nothing . . ."

oOoOo

"That didn't even hurt!" I said with a laugh as we got in the car.

Embry chuckled, "Told you."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, a smile still on my face.

He scratched his head, "Uh, we could go cliff diving?" he offered.

"Cliff diving?" I questioned, confusion running deep.

He laughed, "It's exactly what it sounds like, but it's fun!"

After him thoroughly explaining cliff diving, we went.

oOoOo

"Do you like coke?" I questioned as I opened the fridge back at my 'house'.

"Coke's fine." he said. I tossed him the car and hopped onto the counter top and opened my own can of pop. I picked a donut hole out of the box Embry had opened and popped it in my mouth. "Mmm, so good." I said in between a mouthful of the sweet pastry.

Embry chuckled, "You have like ten boxes of these things?"

I gave him a smile. "I like donuts." he laughed loudly and took a donut for himself.

"Who doesn't?"

I shrugged, "Not sure."

It was comfortably silent for a few minuets before Embry piped up again. "So, whens your birthday again?"

"November 18th." I told him as I took a sip of coke.

He nodded, "Any particular gifts you would like?"

I bit my lip, and casted my gaze to the floor. "Uh, no I don't think."

Embry snorted, "You've got to want something?"

I sighed, "To see my best friend." I met his eyes. "But that's something you can't get me."

Embry frowned, "Bet it is something I could get you."

I snorted, "Sure." I rolled my eyes and hopped down onto the floor, leaving Embry alone in the kitchen.


	9. Relatable

****The last chapter was entirely pointless...haha but if anyone was wondering, when i think of hope i see Ivana Stanimirovic****

* * *

><p><em>feeling like there's nothing to figure out<em>

_ well count to ten, take it in _

_this is life, before you know _

_who you're gonna be fifteen_

(Hope's POV)

I woke up to a smiling Embry in my face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" he sang obnoxiously. I closed my eyes and sank back under my covers.

"Embry. Shut up."

Two weeks ago I joked with Embry to wake me up on the day of my birthday by singing . . . hence the word joked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HOPPER, HAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" I took the pillow from under my head and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" he yelled in mock hurt. I groaned and rubbed my eyes before sitting up to see my entire bedroom filled with balloons and streamers. My jaw dropped and I looked at him again, confusion evident on my face.

"How the hell . . . "

"I helped!" someone chirped from behind Embry. The small curly bright red haired girl jumped out from behind Embry and gave me a huge smile.

"ABBY!" I shrieked, I lunged at her off my bed and hugged her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYCAKES!" she yelled in my ear as we hugged and squealed.

We got up off the floor and I turned towards Embry, he was wearing none other than his classic shit-eating grin. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I squealed really fast as I bounced up and down. He laughed and hugged me back, bringing me closer to his chest.

"Anything for my little Hopper!" he joked and ruffled my hair.

"So, um since I'm the master mind behind how I got here and setting all these balloons and what not up . . . I scheduled our day." Abby informed me as she dragged me away from Embry. "Now, go get showered and what not while I make birthday breakfast." I watched her drag Embry out of the room, we exchanged questionable glances right before the door shut.

I sat on my bed and smiled, "Finally fifteen . . . " I then frowned, "yet I feel no different." I sighed and got back up before going to the bathroom and showering quickly. I wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at my blurry reflection. I wrinkled my nose and huffed out a breath. "No change." I turned and left the bathroom, disappointed entirely to much.

I got dressed quickly in a simple pair of loose skinny jeans, a pair of fuzzy boots, a red and white striped tank top and a white cardigan and called myself good. I let my hair air dry and kept my face natural. I skipped down the stairs but soon found myself sprinting to the kitchen when I smelled Abby's famous cinnamon, vanilla and chocolate chip pancakes.

"OhmyGod." I breathed once I stepped foot in the kitchen. I groaned at the smell and quickly sat myself at the counter, right next to Embry. Abby let out a boisterous laugh and flipped the pancakes onto two plates and gave them to us. I filled my plate with everything else she made. Omelets, muffins, hash browns, bacon. "This is heaven." I moaned around the food I shoveled into my mouth.

Abby snorted and took a seat across from me and began eating. "You got taller." she noted, eyeing me weirdly. "It's only been three weeks since I saw you. Don't even look the same." she grumbled,

I bit my lip and looked at Embry sadly, he gave me a grimace before turning back to his food.

"Uh, yeah. You're still a midget," I pointed out, "maybe you're just shrinking?"

She snorted, "I most certainly think not."

I laughed lightly, sounding entirely to fake.

"Jason keeps asking about you, he's worried sick."

I rolled my eyes, "Number one reason I dumped that kid . . ."

Abby gave me a weird look, "Because he worries about you?"

I shook my head and laughed, "No. Because he acts like my _father_."

"He's older. You're just not used to someone worrying about you." she said under her breath. I shot her a glare over the table.

"How old is this guy?" Embry suddenly asked, making his presence known.

"17." Abby piped up, "He's a _dreamy_ junior who's head over heels for Hope."

I snorted, and tried to hold in my laughter. Embry was stiff next to me.

"Hah, dreamy." I continued to laugh under my breath.

"Um, captain of the football, lacrosse _and_ wrestling teams? Completely gorgeous? D - R - E - A - M - Y." Abby spelled out, making him sound even more ridiculous than before. I snorted, "Cliche." I noted to her and got up from the counter, dumping my empty plate in the sink.

"Is not! He's hot!" she argued,

I rolled my eyes, "Then why don't you go date Dr. Dreamy?"

She went quiet for a moment, seeming to think about the question. "Eh, not my type." she finally said.

I gaffed at her and threw my arms in the air, "You are so ridiculous!" I laughed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Damn girl, I didn't even notice but now you've actually got some meat to them bones! And boobies!" she laughed loudly and pinched my stomach.

"Hey!" I yelled, glaring at her. "S'not nice to make fun of me."

Abby turned to Embry, "You should have seen her before, she was like this tall bean pole." Abby whipped out her phone and went searching through her pictures. She found one that satisfied her and shoved the phone in Embry's face.

"Oh, nice?" Embry said with a questioning tone.

Abby rolled her dark eyes, "Sarcasm was noted."

Embry raised his brows, "You're weird . . . are all teenage girls this weird?"

Abby scoffed, "Um, well _excuse_ me for being outgoing. You were just a teenager like . . . four years ago. You should remember the way teenage girls are."

Embry swallowed and gave me a nervous glace. "What's that mean?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "You're only like, 21. Right?"

Embry blinked. "Uh, yeah. Along those lines."

"Ooooh, fine. 20, I'm sorry. Did I insult you by saying you were a year older than you really are?" Abby teased, not knowing how off she was.

_Just add around 26 years and you'd get his right age, Abby. _I thought to myself.

Embry laughed awkwardly and gave me another look. Abby didn't notice as she hopped onto the counter.

"So, like is he really your uncle?" Abby asked me, ignoring that Embry was sitting right there.

I choked on the water I was drinking, "What?" I croaked.

Abby looked confused. "Embry told me you ran away here because you knew you had an uncle from when you talked to your grandpa, and so now you're living with him because you're his niece."

I blinked a few times and nodded. "Ye-yeah. He's my uncle." I winced when I said it, I looked at Embry to see he was making the same expression.

Weird.

oOoOo

Before I knew it, my birthday had ended and Abby went back home. She promised to not tell a soul of where I was, but I wasn't sure how that would end up working out. The next day I woke up with heavy eyelids, struggling to get out of bed that morning for some reason.

I pulled the covers over my face until I heard the phone downstairs start ringing. I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed, I threw my blankets off my body and hurried out of my room, and down the stairs. I made it to the phone right before they hung up,

"Yeeeello?" I answered cheerfully,

"Hope?"

I furrowed my brows, "Yeah, may I ask who's calling?"

"Sam Uley."

I bit my lip, "Oh, okay. Hi, Sam."

"Do you think you and I could go see my father, and possibly your mother too?"

I gulped, "Today?"

Sam laughed, "Yes, if that's not a problem?"

I shook my head while I spoke, "Not a problem, just an inconvenience."

Sam was silent, he seemed confused. "How so?"

"Technically, I ran away. And if we saw my mom . . . "

Sam ah'd in realization, "Well, you have to face her at some point, and I'll be there to help her understand. We can tell her that you - "

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off. I flinched, "Sorry, but - no. I don't want to see her any time soon, she's the reason I phased in the first place. She set me off, I blame her. I do not want to see her." I said a bit harshly into the cordless phone.

"Okay, I understand."

I blinked and licked my lips, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." I said with a sigh,

Sam seemed puzzled, "What for?"

"Understanding."

Sam laughed lightly, "Just easy to understand when I can relate."

I nodded my head silently, "Bye, Sam."

"I'll swing by the Cullen place in a little bit, bye Hope."

I pressed end on the phone and put it back on it's charger. I trudged up the stairs to take a long, hot shower. Today was going to be a long, hard day.


	10. Pushing

****I hate writing these slow chapters because it builds up to something else, ugh -.- I just want to be at the build up part already -_-****

* * *

><p><em>A pebble in the water,<em>

_ makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world,_

_ will bear a consequence_

(Hope's POV)

I awkwardly twisted my hands behind my back as Sam and Josh talked, I don't know why he wanted me with him - I already know I don't want to be here. I'd rather be with Embry, doing something fun.

"Embry is my half brother?" Sam asked, his thick brows coming together. "Hope's half uncle?"

My chest tightened, God I didn't _like_ that word. Uncle, it sent chills up my spin; in a bad way. It didn't fit, It made me physically _sick_.

"I'm not . . . "

"You mean you don't _know_?" Sam's voice rose, and vibrated off the small living room's walls.

I let my head fall into my hands, God when did he _not_ get angry?

"So, where's this woman that's better than mom to make you leave us?" Sam suddenly asked, I flinched at the tone of his voice; it was like _acid_.

"She's out at the market."

Sam breathed loudly through his nose, his fists clenched as he sat back down.

"Don't phase, son."

Sam snarled, my head snapped up again to see him shaking violently.

"Sam!" I shouted, getting up off the chair and nearly throwing him out of the way of my grandfather. Sam exploded, right through the wall. He growled, his hackles raised and his teeth bared.

"Sam," I breathed heavily. "just calm the _fuck_ down."

He let out a loud angry snarl, before jumping towards me. My eyes went bug-eyed, fear coursed though my veins.

The collision of Sam's massive body hitting mine sent us through the glass coffee table, and out a small window. I screamed in pain when we hit the ground. Hundreds of big and small shards of glass and wood pierced into my skin all over my body. I let out a cry of pain again and closed my eyes tightly.

I whimpered over and over again, trying not to move; keeping the shards from going deeper into my body.

"Hope, Hope can you hear me?" Sam's voice asked, he sounded distant.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked, my voice hoarse.

Sam listened, leaving me alone to bear through the pain. I forced my eyes open and examined my body, I took a shaky breath as I began to pull glass and wood out of my skin. Crying in pain every time. Not long after I began to feel exhausted, I closed my eyes and fell into darkness . . .

oOoOo

I let out a breathy groan, and rubbed my face. God, what time is it? I opened my eyes and sat up, I let out a fast gasp. My muscles feeling completely sore and tight.

"Ah, what the hell." I moaned as I rolled my shoulders.

I rubbed my head and looked around. My eyes widened and I nearly froze when a sticky sweet smell hit my nose, I fought the urge to gag. "Oh, sweet Jesus. What _is_ that smell?" I covered my nose with my hands and breathed through my mouth.

I gaged again, I could even taste the putrid smell.

"It's the Cullen's . . . you kind of get used to it after awhile."

I snapped my head towards the sound of Embry's voice. My eyebrows knitted together, what is he doing here?

"How are you feeling? God, when Jacob told the pack that Sam phased and attacked you - "

My breath caught in my throat, _Sam_.

_"Sam!" I shouted, getting up off the chair and nearly throwing him out of the way of my grandfather. Sam exploded, right through the wall. He growled, his hackles raised and his teeth bared._

_"Sam," I breathed heavily. "just calm the_ fuck _down."_

_He let out a loud angry snarl, before jumping towards me. My eyes went bug-eyed, fear coursed though my veins._

_The collision of Sam's massive body hitting mine sent us through the glass coffee table, and out a small window. I screamed in pain when we hit the ground. Hundreds of big and small shards of glass and wood pierced into my skin all over my body. I let out a cry of pain again and closed my eyes tightly._

_I whimpered over and over again, trying not to move; keeping the shards from going deeper into my body._

"Hope?" Embry asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I snapped my head up to meet his worried eyes, "Yeah?"

He got up out of his seat and pulled me into his arms. "I'm glad you're okay." he whispered.

"Me too,"

"You don't know how worried I was . . . how furious I was with Sam." I pulled away from him and gave him a puzzled look. Why would he be so upset?

"God, when Jacob told us - I can't even describe the anger I felt. I was so mad, I felt like my body was one fire. Just the fact that Sam laid a hand on you pisses me off, but the fact that he made you loose more than half of your blood? It took Doctor Fang nearly three hours trying to get all of the glass out of you. It didn't help that you were healing over the glass . . . "

"Why were you so mad?" I questioned, ignoring everything else he said.

He gave me a confused look, "I well, I mean - you're like the little sister I never had. Wouldn't you be as mad as me if someone did what Sam did to you, to your brother?"

I paused to think about it for a minuet before nodding, "I'd probably be angrier, because he's actually my brother."

Embry cracked a smile, "Exactly."

"But I'm okay now."

"You are, and I can't be happier knowing that fact."

"What happened to Sam?" I questioned, biting the inside of my cheek.

Emrby went rigid. "Jacob handled him."

I furrowed my brows, "Did he actually_ hurt_ him?"

Embry frowned and shook his head, "No, but I'm sure Emily did."

I half-laughed, "I take it Emily can be scary?"

"Sam falls to his knees at anything Emily says when she's upset with him, oh and she did send flowers and chocolates."

I snorted, "Great."

Embry furrowed his brows, "Someones not in the best mood."

I shot him a glare, "Really? I was tackled by a giant wolf though a fucking window." I snapped, he flinched and moved himself away from him. Guilt rose in the the pit of my stomach, "Embry, I didn't . . . "

"It's fine. I understand."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, why do I always push the people that care the most about me away?


	11. Silence

****I hate writing these slow chapters because it builds up to something else, ugh -.- I just want to be at the build up part already -_-****

* * *

><p><em>Let's stay here today, <em>

_stay here forever. _

_And bring on the rain. _

_With you, I've got cover. _

(Hope's POV)

"They're nice?" I asked, skeptical of what Embry just informed me of.

He laughed, "Yes, Hope."

I raised my brows, "Nice vampires?"

"C'mon, stupid." he chuckled and pulled me by my arm out of my bed.

"Call me stupid again," I said under my breath as I hit the back of his head.

He turned and smirked at me, "Stupid."

"EMBRY!" I yelled as I jumped on his back, sending us both to the floor.

I started punching his back, and felt myself move with his booming laughter. "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!"

He continued to laugh harder and flipped us, proceeding to then tickle me. "No!" I screamed around my giggles that bubbled out of my throat. I shrieked and squealed.

"Say it!" he said with amusement.

"Say what? I'll s-say anything to get you to stop!" I laughed harder and squirmed all around on the carpet.

"Tell me I'm not a jerk and that you're stupid."

I shook my head, tears of laughter forming in my eyes and spilling out as he tickled me harder.

"Say it or it'll never stop!"

"You're not a jerk! You're not a jerk! I'm stupid and you're not a jerk!" I shrieked,

He immediately stopped tickling me and fell on the floor next to me laughing loudly, I squinted my eyes at him and slapped his shoulder.

"Je-"

He stopped laughing and turned to look at me. I widened my eyes and crawled off the floor, and bolting down the stairs.

"Get back here!" he called after me, bounding down the stairs with loud footsteps. I reached the bottom step, and was about to run towards the kitchen but a voice stopped me.

"Oh, lord. You were quite right, Alice." My eyes widened and I stopped, turning to who was speaking. Two petite women sat at the couch looking at magazines, one was much smaller than the other. She was stick thin, had spiky black hair and seemed to be wearing something that looked far to dressy to just be sitting and looking at magazines.

Embry nearly sent me flying forward when he ran into me, but his strong hands steadied me.

The two women's eyes flew up to Embry and I. Embry quickly removed his hands from my waist and cleared his throat. "Hey Alice, good afternoon Esme."

The pixie like girl quickly stood up and came over to us, the sticky sweet scent increased the closer she got.

"Hi, I'm Alice! I don't need to see the future that we're going to get along great - by the way, I love your outfit. Your legs look amazing in those Calvin Klein jeans!"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it. Embry nudged my back, "Hope." I spat out,

Alice's smile seemed to grow, she studied my face intently, her eyes moving quickly. "You're eyes are such a pretty color!" she said, staring at my eyes.

I blinked and smiled at her, a blush arising on my face. "Oh, um, thank you."

She grinned and pulled me over with her towards the couch, my eyes widened at how cold her hands were. Em wasn't kidding when he said they smelled and were as cold as ice.

"Esme, look at her eyes! I haven't seen eyes this pretty in_ years_!"

"Oh, my." The woman whom I guessing was Esme, gasped, looking at my eyes too alongside with Alice. I swallowed hard and began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Alice," a silky voice scolded, "you're smothering the poor girl."

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, I jumped at the pitch and spun around. I blinked several times when I first saw him, he was _gorgeous_.

_But not like Embry, _ thought to myself. Glancing over at Embry, I saw he looked a bit tense.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen . . . you already know Alice, and that's Esme. Carlisle, and my wife, Bella are all visiting our daughter, Renesmee and Jacob. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all decided to stay home."

My mouth dropped open, how many of them were there?

Edward smirked, "Quite a lot, I know."

"You heard me?" I asked, shocked. My eyes darted over to Embry who was approaching me.

Edward gave me a crooked smile, tapping his temple. "Mind reader,"

My brows furrowed, and my mouth dropped open again in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"I can read minds," he said with a laugh. "Alice can see the future, Jasper is an empath and my wife is a mental shield. Renesmee is a sort of flip flop between Bella and I's powers, she can put her thoughts into other heads, and no one can keep her out."

I breathed deeply, Embry stood behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You weren't kidding." I said under my breath to him.

"Kidding about what?" Alice asked,

"Oh, about the nice thing." I laughed. "You're all exceedingly nice."

Edward smiled warmly, "Thank you, you're quite charming yourself. You so far live up to all of what Embry's told us."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, what has he all told you?"

Edward smiled, "That's a story for another time."

Just as I was about to open my mouth and protest, Embry took my arm and began pulling me away.

"Well, we should be going . . . " Embry said a bit awkwardly,

I turned with stuttered steps and gave him a confused look. "Go where?"

"Bonfire," Embry filled me in as he nearly pushed me out the door.

"What? Wait, Em! That's so rude to - "

"C'mon, please." he nearly begged as he pulled me down the porch steps and towards his car.

I continued to give him a weird stare as we got into the car, he didn't even take the time to put on his seat belt before pulling out of the driveway.

"Embry!" I finally shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He let out a deep breath, his hands tensing on the wheel. "They may be nice, but they're still vampires and the way, just ugh - them even touching you, gets to me. I don't like it."

I furrowed my brows, "Why does it bother you so bad?"

I watched as Embry slowly got more and more tense, "I don't know."

I scrutinized my eyes, "Bullshit." I spat.

He shook his head, "No."

"Embry," I groaned.

"What?"

"Why won't you just tell me?" I whined,

He smirked, "You sound about as old as you really are when you whine."

I slapped his shoulder and crossed my arms angrily, slumping down in my seat. "Hardy har har, you're funny."

"I know." he murmured.

I looked out the window, listening to the silence between us that was actually kind of comfortable.


	12. Helping

****I hate writing these slow chapters because it builds up to something else, ugh -.- I just want to be at the build up part already -_-****

* * *

><p><em>Let's stay here today, <em>

_stay here forever. _

_And bring on the rain. _

_With you, I've got cover. _

(Hope's POV)

"Embry's been acting really weird recently," I said as I sat down with a sigh, keeping my eyes on Embry across the fire.

"Weird?" Brandon questioned, "How?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, he's just . . . on edge?"

"Why? Is it because my familys in town?"

I shrugged again, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands with a huff. "I guess? I mean, they're still vampires. I know they're good, but he didn't like me being near 'em."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "He's just trying to be a good uncle."

I half laughed and half cringed. "That word still does not sit well with me," I groaned.

Brandon's eyebrows rose, "What word?"

"Uncle." I sighed.

"Why not?" he pestered.

I licked my lips and wrung my hands. "I don't think he's my uncle, Brandon. I mean it's logical that he could be, but it being true doesn't sit well."

"Maybe you just have a crush." he teased.

My eyes widened, and my stomach twisted. "Oh, God no. No, no, no."

Brandon snorted, "I'm kidding, Hope!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder, "Whatever."

"You know what my parents were talking about earlier?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" I asked.

"That you should live with us." he said softly.

I furrowed my brows, "Why?"

He gave me a weird look, "You kind of need to go to school?"

I laughed, "I kind of have forever to do that." I mocked him.

Brandon sighed, "And you're all alone over there."

I smiled, "I'm fine."

"C'mon, please?"

"Brandon." I groaned.

"My mom wants you to! So bad!"

"I said no."

"Hope," he whined.

"No."

"Hoopoe."

"Brandon." I copied.

He smiled, "Please?"

"Why?"

"I already said why!" he cried.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, and those were lame reasons."

"'Cause, I dunno. I want you to, too. Everyone does."

"I'll think about it."

"You will?" he said, suddenly growing excited.

I laughed, "Sure."

He smiled as me, and relaxed, staying silent.

"You know," I said after a few minutes of silence filled with the crackling fire, "Have I really been here for two months?"

Brandon smiled, "You have, haven't you?"

I nodded, "Weird how time flys by."

"I used to think Will had some sort of crush on you." Brandon said randomly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, he gets girls by being a douche. I don't understand it."

"He gets girls because he's hot, Bran." I said, rolling my eyes.

He snorted, "If he's hot, and we're related does that mean I'm hot?"

I gave him a weird look, "Why's it matter to you?"

"Just curious."

"Uh huh," I started.

"I am!"

I laughed, "I'm fucking with you, relax."

"So? Am I?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I never _really_ looked at you."

"Seriously?" he asked,

"Seriously." I mocked.

"C'mon, I'm being serious here."

I smiled, "Again, with the serious."

"I'm gonna beat you." he mumbled under his breath.

I turned my body towards him, "You're gonna what?" I asked, my eyes going dark.

His eyes widened, "Well, shit; that was scary."

I laughed, "I have my moments."

He blinked a few times, "They're only moments though,"

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked, a smile growing on my face."

He shrugged, "It's nearly impossible for you to look scary, nothing about you screams _huge-man-eating-wolf_."

I laughed again, "Then what do I look like?"

"You look like a cover girl for one of those beach magazines."

"Oh, really now?" I asked, getting intrigued in his answer. "And why is this?"

He laughed and clasped his hands together, staring at the fire. "Just how you look. God, the guys at Forks are going to be _all over you_."

"Why?"

"You ask to many questions." he said with a laugh, standing up and walking away from me.

"Hey! It's only cause you don't give very many answers!" I called after him, getting up and running to him.

He laughed, "You're cute."

My face twisted, "You're random?"

"It was my answer?" he smirked, then laughed when my face changed into a frustrated scowl.

"Brandon Black, I swear - "

"What? You're going to _hurt_ me? C'mon, try. Let's see what you've got."

I huffed, "Oh, I'm going to do more than hurt you."

"That's what she said!" he exclaimed, suddenly engulfed in laughter.

"THAT IS MOST DEFFINITELY NOT WHAT SHE SAID."

"Oh, but it is." he joked, bumping me with his side as we walked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Is that really how you wanna play?"

He smirked once more. "Get at me, blondie."

I growled under my breath, and tackled him into the sand. "TAKE IT BACK!" I yelled pinning him down.

He started laughing, and spun us around, having me on the ground; pinned. He got close to my face, my breathing sped up as we both stared at each other, his icy blue eyes began to captivate me.

"Never." he finally whispered, his breath hot on my face, sending a ripple of goosebumps across my skin.

Both of our eyebrows furrowed as we continued to stare at each other, not moving.

What just happened?


	13. Beanie

****I hate writing these slow chapters because it builds up to something else, ugh -.- I just want to be at the build up part already -_-****

****Sorry If I spell something wrong...SP on my computer is being dumb! Anyways, I think everyone should go join MissCupcakery's RP, she has tons of characters open and I just joined, it'll be fun to interact with my readers! :D****

* * *

><p><em>it's hard to see what's missin'<em>  
><em><br>when you're lookin' from this position_

_because everything looks different_

_when you love the life you're livin'_

(Hope's POV)

The six weeks following my decision to move in with the Blacks, and go to school passed by very quickly. Now, I had been here nearly four months, which I found all to crazy.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Brandon asked as we both sat next to each other on the floor, completing a school project. They put me into 10th grade, with the help of the Cullen's and fake documents. At first, I thought it was hard, but Brandon helped catch me up.

Brandon and I had grown _very_ close, basically attached at the hip . . . but Embry stopped coming around since then, and that kind of made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I missed him, and his jokes, but mostly his company.

"Nothing important," I flashed him a smile, and glued a picture of some guy to the timeline.

"If it's something you're thinking about, I think it's important." he said softly, I looked over at him to see his eyes on the ground.

"Brandon?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes on the floor still.

"What's wrong?"

He laughed, "Nothing."

"Brandon," I whined.

His eyes met mine, and his face broke out into a smile.

"Honestly, nothing is wrong. Everything is right, I swear."

"How?" I questioned.

His eyes flickered to my lips, then back to my eyes, I watched as he began to lean towards my face gradually. My breathing sped up, and I found myself leaning too.

"Dinner is ready!" Renesmee called loudly from the kitchen, both Brandon and I jumped back with fast beating hearts.

I looked at him, my cheeks flushed bright red, along with his too.

"We better go eat," he mumbled and got up quickly, walking fast towards the kitchen.

I smacked my forehead against my palm and got up too, following in the direction Brandon went.

"Hope!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

I spun around quickly, "Embry!" I cried, running towards him; nearly tackling him in a hug.

He laughed as he picked me up and spun me around, "I've missed you, squirt."

"I missed you, too." I said softly.

He smiled and hugged me again, which rose my heart from the pit of my stomach back to where it belonged.

"Why are you here?" I asked,

"Oh, ouch. Not even here for five minuets and you ask that question. Can't a guy come visit his im-niece."

I furrowed my brows, and laughed. "Im-niece?"

"Sorry," he awkwardly laughed, "I stutter from time to time."

"You might want to get that ch-ch-checked out!" I joked, howling with laughter.

He flicked my ear, "Shut it, tiny."

I continued to laugh, "S-s-sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You little - "

"Embry! Do _not_ use fowl language in my house!" Nessie called, coming around the corner of the hallway; spatuala in hand.

He held his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay - jeesh, woman."

She smiled sweetly at him, and went back to the kitchen.

"She will always scare me . . . "

"Whimp."

"Look whos talking, _shrimp_."

"So harsh with the short jokes, rude." I said with a smile.

He shrugged, "I was gonna go down to the beach, you in?" he asked, changing the subject.

I licked my lips and found Brandon walking across the hallway, towards his room. He met my eyes for a minute, and then dissapeared behind the wall.

"Sure, let's go." I said a bit forcefully, walking past Embry and towards the door. He chuckled, and followed me. The walk to the beach was short, and completely silent.

"So," he started, "what's up with you and Brandon?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know!" I said in frustration, I felt my eyes tear up, the prickling feeling pissed me off even more.

"Hey now, why are you crying?" he asked softly, turning me towards him.

I choked, "I don't even know, I just cry when I'm frustrated."

He smiled, and whiped a tear away. "Don't be frustrater, Hopper."

I rubbed my face and sighed, "I'm trying."

"You need an actual nickname," Embry stated blunty with a smile. I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

"Like what?"

He smiled wickedly, "Tell me something about yourself no one else knows."

My eyes widened, "What? No!"

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon, please?" He juted out his lip in a pout.

I huffed and pushed up my sleves, "Don't laugh, okay?"

He nodded his head enthusiaticly.

I pursed my lips, "I have a collection of Beanie Babies at home." I said really fast, squeezing my eyes shut and putting my hands over my ears to not hear his laughter.

"Hope," He called out. I open my eyes and stare at him. "I've got it."

I dropped my arms, this wasn't going to be good.

"Beanie."


End file.
